


夜间独白

by youeatricelema



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: 夏之光/翟潇闻
Kudos: 2





	夜间独白

-  
光没有落在他身上。光在舞台上，而他在黑暗里。陡峭的黑暗变直变窄，变成一根线和一个点，低垂，跌入地面，而那光更胜更圆融，明亮如太阳，热烈地回旋，洒一台碎金子，叮叮当当。  
这时他才想到要鼓掌。掌声很快淹没在掌声里。他从稠密的掌声中挤出去透气，路灯七点就亮了，映在他额头上只有半边金色。他抖抖索索的掏出烟来抽，火打了两次才点着。

演出结束后夏之光出来找他，服装都没换，像绕了白绸子在跑。“翟潇闻！”他隔老远就喊，“你看我跳舞了吗？”  
“看了呀，像这样。”翟潇闻学着他的样子转了一圈，“就是里面太闷了，我出来抽根烟。”  
“那你等我一会儿啊，我换了衣服咱一起走。”  
“什么一起啊，咱俩顺路吗？”  
夏之光捏一把他的脸，无论如何让他等着。于是翟潇闻又在路灯下站了一会儿。散场的观众路过他，他也变成他们之中的一个普通人。夏之光来了他们就一起沿街走，灰尘敷在脚面上，黑夜像蓬松的棉花把他们裹起来。夏之光又问一遍，“你看我跳舞了吗？”  
翟潇闻夸张的对月亮发誓：“我看完才出来的，不骗你。”  
夏之光小小的比划一下：“那你记得这个动作吗，衣摆这样飘起来。那是我第二次见你的时候。”

-  
第一次作为开头大概不够庄重。那天夏之光咬着冰棒在街上走，热血上头要救一个被欺负的女孩。英雄救美的戏码不常有，男人被扫了兴致，骂咧咧的离开，女孩扯平裙摆莫名其妙地看着他，“你是不是有病啊？”  
夏之光才发现他不是个女孩，甚至可能也没被欺负。他对着夏之光犹疑的样子笑起来，抢过那半截冰棒在嘴里吮，吞咽的表情迟缓却生动，故意做出意味不明的暧昧给人看。夏之光对此类暗示一知半解，只眼睁睁地看他吃完，嘴唇娇气的红起来，细长的手指越过巷子口指着对面的街。  
“有空了来找我玩啊。”

第二次因此理所当然。那阵子街道要整修，路原本就窄，走进去几乎是肩膀蹭着墙面。二楼多半有人在住，违规搭建的雨棚和阳台伸出来老远，绳上晒着五颜六色的床单被罩。夏之光听到头顶窸窸窣窣的响动，心里有某种预感，抬头就看到他——穿着白色的棉质睡裙，探出身子够被面上的一只蝴蝶，小臂是脆生生的一截藕，手指流畅的生长出去。风吹起被面，理应也吹动了他的裙摆，夏之光站在路上，闻到风里清甜的茉莉香。

他最终没能捉住蝴蝶。米黄色的小东西扑楞楞飞走，他也不恼，托着脸看，一片飘忽的亮色落向低处，他在高处拢一捧光，衬得皮肤脆嫩透明。夏之光无处可躲，免不了和他对视，楼上楼下面面相觑，还是翟潇闻忍不住先笑起来：“才几点啊，现在还不营业呐！”  
他没等夏之光回话，一溜儿跑下楼。卷帘门拉下一半，他从门后钻出来，手里拎一瓶北冰洋：“喝这个吗？”  
他拿冰凉的瓶身贴夏之光的脸，“要不要嘛，请你。”  
夏之光缩着脖子挡他的手：“等、等一下！”  
翟潇闻歪头看他：“怎么啦。”  
他很懂怎么笑才无辜，夏之光刚刚握了他的手腕，立刻为这一点皮肤接触愧疚起来。他没想多占一点便宜，两根手指把北冰洋从翟潇闻手心里拎出来：“多少钱啊这个？”  
“不是说了请你。”翟潇闻凑得更近一点，辗转去找他的眼神。夏之光不习惯这种越界的亲昵，躲闪又躲闪，后背局促的贴上一片不平的砖墙。  
“没劲啦你。”翟潇闻不逗他了，背起手掂着脚尖后退一步，“就你这不开窍的还学人家英雄救美，我想以身相许都没门路咯。”  
夏之光拍拍后背的墙灰：“我又不是为了这个。”  
“喔，那你就不想？”  
他的嘴唇抿成薄薄一条娇俏的直线，夏之光隔一米望他，脑袋昏昏。  
“…也不是不想。”

-  
翟潇闻低头走路。他看到路灯把两人叠成一个影子，就用左脚去踩夏之光的右脚。牛仔裤短了一点，露出一截白莹莹的脚踝，夏之光突然有点可惜：“我很想让你穿那条白裙子来看我跳舞的。”  
“那是睡裙好吧，肯定在门口就被保安拦住了。”  
“别的也行啊，你穿裙子漂亮。”  
翟潇闻笑起来，声音轻飘飘的像风。  
“你说裙子啊。黑色那条行吗？”  
夏之光想了想，也笑起来：“那保安不更得拦你啦。”  
他们正路过商业街，翟潇闻要拐进去买炸鸡。夏之光在他身侧，仍然兴奋地讲，好像白色的阔袖还在他手腕下飘。翟潇闻塞一块炸鸡在他嘴里，看他甜蜜的咀嚼，帮他擦掉嘴角的油渍。  
“我不穿裙子出来的，又不是在街里。”翟潇闻顿了顿，又小心地确认，“那样不太好，对吧。”

-  
街只是一条老街，和所有年久失修的街道一样，浮土生烟，走两步就呛一鼻子灰。这一代的建筑样式打三十年前就这样，撑到二十一世纪横竖都成了残砖败瓦，墙皮不用风吹都摇摇欲坠。街道纵使昏暗晚上也会亮起霓虹，翟潇闻就在其中一家店门口站着，穿一条包臀的黑色短裙，一动就露出白花花的大腿。客人不常有，闲着的时候他多半靠着路灯嗑瓜子。他揽客不太积极，当然有钱赚也高兴，夏之光找来的时候他正在吃果脯，见来人赶紧掏出小镜子补了补口红。  
“你来啦。”

他们就在二楼做爱。夏之光辗转着亲他，把他艳色的口红啃得乱七八糟。翟潇闻看不下去，捧着他的脑袋给他擦，“急什么啊，我又不跑。”  
夏之光非要把他的口红吃掉，翟潇闻只当他急色，乖顺的敞开自己。裙子卷上去挂在胯间，他像被一段漆黑的绳索裹挟，夏之光把他剥出来，露出底下的皮肉，细嫩粉白，随处可承吻。他殷勤的接纳夏之光，脚背划一道圆润的弧，哥哥哥哥叫个不停，撒娇说要轻一点。夏之光是真的怕他痛，握着他细窄的腰想退出来，翟潇闻扣着他的肩膀又贴上去，“笨蛋，不痛的。”  
他对这种事驾轻就熟，一套做下来毫不含混，事后也拎得清清楚楚，“你射在里面啦，要加钱的。”夏之光才想起这是两张红票子买来的活儿，他和那个在巷子口欺负他的嫖客没什么区别，顶多文明一点，这种性没有爱，穿上裤子就不算数的。但他仍然成了翟潇闻的常客，来得勤了整条街上的姐姐妹妹都认得他，偶尔逗他两句，翟潇闻就挽着他的胳膊把他领回去，“别啊，别闹我们光光。”  
按理是晚上，偶尔他也来得早。这时翟潇闻要先去洗澡，夏之光就抓了他剩的半把瓜子跟到浴室门口，翟潇闻从门里探出半个脑袋问他，“干嘛啊，要一起洗吗？”  
“没，想和你说说话，怕你听不到。”  
翟潇闻又把门关上，“陪聊另算钱哦。”  
夏之光用脚勾了个小垃圾桶放在旁边，“没别的啦？除了钱。”  
浴室开始放水，翟潇闻的声音都高了一点，“还有什么？可别劝从良啊，我干这个挺好的。”  
夏之光敲敲浴室门，“还有人劝你从良吗。”  
翟潇闻又探半个脑袋出来，“你是不是闲啊，一起洗嘛。”  
夏之光糊里糊涂被扯进浴室，翟潇闻帮他脱掉衬衫，他才发现他们的距离根本没有近一点。

-  
“抒发情绪的话，这样是高亢，这样是低落，当我跳起来又落下的时候…”  
“我差点以为你会摔倒。”  
“对，是有点儿。感觉就像，我要被什么绊住。”  
“被石头吗？”  
“被一个梦。”

-  
夏之光有两周没露面。翟潇闻嗑瓜子的时候偶尔想到他，觉得他肯定是交了女朋友，又或者是腻了。他看起来是什么样子的，翟潇闻抬头看月亮的时候会想一想，想他怕生还多话，熟了姑且算是可爱，就是脾气倔，投来的眼神又太热。床上的事不太想，那种事总是大同小异的。翟潇闻从原味嗑到椒盐，嗑得上火，舌头根儿都疼。他抱着保温杯在街边喝金银花败火的时候夏之光终于来了，背着鼓鼓囊囊的一个小包，扑扑腾腾地带着他上楼。

翟潇闻心情不错，要帮他把包挂起来。夏之光把拉链拉开，里面塞着满满的钱。翟潇闻吓坏了，一抖手把包扔出去：“你去抢银行了啊！”  
“怎么会，我跳舞呢，去参加比赛，赢了有好多奖金。”夏之光把钱拿出来，塞在他床头的柜子里。“就放在你这儿，好吗。”  
翟潇闻没见过这样的架势。他小心翼翼的摸夏之光的脑门儿，反复确认他没有发烧。夏之光把他抱在怀里，絮絮叨叨地说话，无非是排练好苦，翻跟头摔跤会痛，比赛的评委真的凶，见不到你的时候好想啊。翟潇闻慌得要命，说你到底要不要做，我都洗过澡了。夏之光窝在他颈窝里，声音闷闷的。“不做，累了。”  
翟潇闻就双手贴在腿侧，直愣愣的盯着天花板，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕：“这可怎么算钱呢。”夏之光很快就睡着了，抱着他像抱着什么宝贝。翟潇闻想，我是不是被他买下来啦？后来又觉得不对，我本来就是被他买下来的呀。

夏之光被十二点的闹钟吵醒。翟潇闻小心地把他脑袋挪开，他睁不开眼，迷迷糊糊地问：“大半夜的订什么闹钟呀。”  
翟潇闻去摸床头的小药瓶：“我要吃药呢，按时。”  
夏之光醒了一点：“什么药？”  
翟潇闻仔细斟酌措辞：“就是…吃了之后可以漂亮一点。”他拉着夏之光的手到自己胸口，“你摸摸看，是不是软软的。”  
夏之光抓了两把，小声讲：“我知道的呀。”  
“可惜吃得晚了。”翟潇闻把药片吞下去，“如果早，还可以再大一些。”  
“真的吗，你又不是女孩子。”  
翟潇闻望向他，眼睛反射一滴月光：“谁说我不是女孩子啦。”

那晚夏之光梦到他。梦里的翟潇闻乳房丰腴，体态柔软，大大方方的在阳光下走。他一会儿穿粉色的纱裙，一会儿光裸着身体，发丝顺滑，眼睛明亮，皮肤白皙透明，是很圆满很完美的一个生命，奶和蜜从他身体里流淌出去。他醒来的时候翟潇闻还睡着，他在模糊的睡意里意识到房间里有两个翟潇闻，一个在他身边，一个是梦中的倒影。

-  
夏之光几乎要在路上跳完一整支舞。他说我编这个舞的时候都在想着你，你就像缪斯，是我的常春藤与七弦琴。他们快要走到街口，翟潇闻脚步停了一下，“你回不回去啦，跟着上楼我可又要收钱了。”  
夏之光去拉他的手：“随便你，我都乐意。”

这不过是寻常的一夜，客人。他们进了屋子，灯打开两盏，翟潇闻轻车熟路的去解他的裤子，夏之光却说不想和他做爱，又要去吻他。他仓皇的拒绝，沉默了一会儿，开始脱自己的衣服，一件一件，脱得庄严肃穆。他的皮肤在劣质壁灯下显出一种晦暗的苍白，这样苍白的皮肤上留过一万个男人的指纹，吻痕叠着吻痕，红色触目却并不鲜艳。他脱得赤条条，他有宽阔的肩膀，修长的腿，未能发育的乳房，疲软的阴茎，这些粗糙的特征使他呈现出一种怪异的美丽。夏之光。他叫他的名字。这张嘴叫过许多人的名字，唇瓣每次开合都没什么特别，他说夏之光，我们不做爱还做什么呢？

他们间隔一掌的距离。夏之光嗅到他身上的味道，沐浴露，廉价香水，汗和精液。他身体里盛满了这些东西，欲望从每一个毛孔往外淌。他没有机会一瓣一瓣的开放，他是摊开的布，揉皱的纸，长黑斑的苹果，没人在意他曾经多么洁净和甜蜜。夏之光看着他。他以前也看他，却没有哪次像今天这么近。他觉得自己就快要说出口了。他想爱他，他原本就没把他当作纯洁的处女来爱。他是男人也是女人，是珍珠也是石灰。他爱他肮脏的部分，他爱他的痛苦和崎岖，爱他的欲言又止和求之不得。现在他可以说出口了，他看着他的眼睛，他从前没想到这条污浊的街上还有这样的眼睛，鲜活生动，永远顾盼有情。他说我要爱你。我爱你，夏之光爱翟潇闻，爱，爱的意思是…  
翟潇闻笑了。他看着夏之光想到未来的事，他说你跳舞的时候真好看啊，光光，我第一次知道舞蹈是可以把人砸碎的。你有你的坦途，可我呢。  
他笑得眼角弯弯，却有泪水流出来。他说你以后可别再说什么爱不爱了，我受不了这个。

-  
老街终于开始拆迁。夏之光对着一堵烂墙认了半天，总算认出一串模糊的数字。电波辗转又辗转，终于问到翟潇闻的名字的时候他生怕自己哭出来，“你在哪儿呢？”夏之光努力压抑自己的心情，“我就想看看你，行吗？”  
手机那头愣了一下，声音远远的：“多见外啊，就只看看吗。”

他们有三个月没见，按翟潇闻的说法是九十四天。夏之光找过去的时候翟潇闻正在小酒吧里唱歌，一束追光照一朵玫瑰，没几个人在听，他就随性唱一点。结束后他们在宾馆里做爱，做到一半翟潇闻就默默的哭，夏之光停下来哄他，翟潇闻泪流的更厉害了，“你有病呀，这时候能停吗。”  
印象里他很少这么多话。那晚喝了点酒，从夏之光摘套子的时候起翟潇闻就在讲，讲老街要拆的时候他如何担忧，找工作的时候如何害怕。他说后来你就没来了呀，我想也没什么，很正常的，我在酒吧里的工作要好一点，但还是够不到你的。你去哪儿了呢，我没想过还能见你。  
夏之光揉揉眼睛，他有很厉害的事情要宣布，所以是不能流泪的。他说你还记得那支舞吗，我跳给你看的。我去巡演了。  
翟潇闻点点头：“喔，赚到钱了吗。”  
夏之光又开始翻自己的包。这次的包很大，翟潇闻一下子从床上坐起来：“别呀，我不要。”  
“想什么呢，不是钱。”夏之光从包里掏出两只纸袋，里面有粉白的连衣裙和镶细钻的高跟鞋。“没有合适的尺码，我订做的呢，你试试看。”  
他把翟潇闻的脚捧在手心里，很漂亮的一只脚，脚背弯弯像小月亮。“喜欢吗，”夏之光问他，“明天穿着去逛街好不好？”

翟潇闻点点头。他们一同等太阳升起。是好的时间，一切都清爽，空气也鲜嫩，他们拉着手，蔷薇色的终于云霞缓缓地飘起来。


End file.
